


Dead Skin peeling off to a new life

by darkviralsickness



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Domestic Fluff, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jim Gordon Harvey Bullock, M/M, Oswald Cobblepot Jim Gordon, Relationship(s), Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne, firendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkviralsickness/pseuds/darkviralsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotham AU Fish Mooney is just a petty drug lord and Oswald was her errand runner who was addicted to coke Bruce parent are alive but he is an angry kid whose best friend is a master thief and Jim Gordon is the police officer who deals with all of them with a glass of whisky in one hand and his badge in the other. And Crevan is somehow connected to them all and maybe more than the mild manner waitress she pretends to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Skin peeling off to a new life

**Author's Note:**

> So I found a few stories with Oswald and Jim and found the whole thing adorable so i said fuck it I'll write my own they may be a little out of character but that's because I'm new to this whole fandom.....so give me pointers to keep everybody in character 
> 
> Oh and Crevan wont hook up with anybody shes just thier for ......okay she sets most of the shit up but yeah you'll soon find that out

Oswald grumbled and muttered through most of the trail, his mother cried and acted pathetic but in the end it wasn't so bad, stuck with a parole officer and doing community service. It could be worse, being thrown in jail was something Oswald would survive, but not enjoy. 

Oswald had a talent of getting people on his side, whether they knew it or not, they always wound up protecting him. Or beating on you, a voice sneered in his head that he wanted to choke. 

He met up with his parole officer and was told about the American Legion, a bar that masqueraded as a restaurant certain nights, and he was to dish wash since they already had a waitress. Oswald took it since it was a short walk to his apartment, and was told that maybe after his community service, he might get hired into the establishment. He wanted out of a life of crime, but he knew that would never happen, he would be dragged back in whether by his own hand, or by the hands of his old boss Fish Mooney. She was a petty drug lord, who had little but her small group of regulars, and a few men who protected her. She may be small time drug lord but the few men she had under her hand where big, and loved to pick on Oswald enough without a invitation, from their once mutual boss. 

Oswald was making his way down to the Legion at the moment, to get some time deducted for helping with the bridge game, that they had every tuesday around 6. Mostly to just wash a few dishes, and pick up the food after they got done eating, before the tournament began. 

The Gotham night was going to get cold, and it wasn't to warm to begin with, but dressed in a warm black sweater and jeans kept Oswald warm for the most part. He kept an eye out for any Help wanted ads in business windows, having lost his job at the warehouse when they found out he was on coke. All he did was pull cigarettes, but even though the place was a big chain they tried to keep the communities values alive, by keeping junkies out even if they were one of the better employees. The job had been perfect since he mostly got out around 2-2:30, and didn't have to go in till 9, so he could do things for Fish before and after work, and still have time to do what he wanted. Which was mostly get high, and wander around the streets or get high, and stay inclosed in his apartment. 

Oswald knew how to deal with people of all sorts, but today was one of those days he had no patients to deal with anybody today, mostly because he was still trying to get used to being clean. He was used to going on with life in a constant daze, and high unable to really feel pain or really any negative feelings, now everything was in a too real vividness, that made him want to throw up.  
He went through one of the front doors, only to find it had been the wrong one, but he didn't mind too much. The building was split into two sections, one side was the bar side and the other was the side that was more a communal area, that was used for meetings or a restaurant, or could be rented out for various purposes, it was thought of the public side of the building. The American Legion was actually a members only club, so if you weren't a member you had to be signed in by a member, and they were responsible for you, and your actions. Some Legions were more strict than others, but this one was pretty laid back so Oswald wasn't jumped, as soon as he walked in. There was a thick wood plated divider, that was usually pulled back during the time it acted like a restaurant, or on normal nights it was only ever closed when their was a meeting, and they didn't want people snooping into their business. 

Oswald heard people talking and laughing on the other side, and he went to talk to the bartender to tell him what he was their for. Glenn the bartender and manager of the Legion, showed Oswald into the kitchen, through a door down at the end of the bar. It was a standard big kitchen with a stove, fryers and big metal table, in the middle. 

Oswald looked over and found the sinks, finding their were three of them, and they were both deep and wide. Glenn explained that there were plastic tubs they put in the last two, to make it easier on the dishwashers back, and used less water. He explained about which ones were to rinse, and soak, and suds, Oswald listened only barely paying attention, not really caring what he was supposed to do. He would do a good job so he got the time, he just didn't care, already knowing what they would want done, having worked in a different restaurant for a short time as a kid.

“Oh hey Crevan, this is the new dish washer, Oswald this is Crevan the waitress” Oswald looked up from the sink he was staring at, and nearly had his jaw drop. Crevan had long black hair with some silver in it, her face was narrow and spoke of an aristocratic nature, while Oswald believed his face was more of luckless breeding. The crazy thing was that her eyes, looked pumpkin orange in the light. She was tall and lean, and wore baggy warm looking cloths, he saw from the neckline she wore two necklaces, one was on a chain and the other on a cord, but he couldn't see the charms they had on them. 

The orange eyes was what had surprised him, but also was the warmth and kindness he saw in them. Gotham sucked the warmth and kindness from most people, by the time they got into high school, for Oswald it had been fifth grade when he gave up on people. Being small and strange, with a twisted leg by a accident when he was six, Oswald was attacked regularly until he found ways to make himself invisible. 

Oswald realize he was staring, and gave his best boyish grin and held out his hand, “Oswald Cobblepot at your services” he said shaking the girls hand she had outstretched.


End file.
